A Love That Blossoms
by shaniceMARIEE
Summary: This is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter as they fight, bicker and fall in love. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

The girl looked around in wonder at all the people who would soon be her peers. She stared out of her emerald green eyes and still couldn't believe she got to go to Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry. Her fire red hair was hanging down her back tied up with a single green ribbon that matched her eyes perfectly. She had always known she was different but now she was sure.

The girl whipped her head around at the voice of her mother "Lily Evans, next time you run off I am taking you home." Her mother scolded. "Now remember to concentrate on your studies and that mummy and daddy will miss you. As much as Petunia denies it I also know she will too"

Lily smiled at her mother's words. It had been two months since she had found out she was witch and her sister hadn't taken it very well. Her sister wanted to know if she could go too but the Headmaster had told her that she wouldn't fit in well at the school.

"I'll write to you every chance I have I promise" The small girl told her mother in a sweet voice. Lily's mother smiled at her daughter who was heading to her first day at school.

Lily waved good bye to her mother and father then ran off to the train. She walked down the train corridor in a sort of awe looking for a compartment. She peered into one of the compartment spotting the greasy black hair of her friend Severus. Lily knocked on the door and when Severus looked at her she grinned widely. Lily opened the door to the compartment and slid right in next to him "We made it!" she almost shouted excitedly.

"I know and I still cannot believe it!" Severus said just as excitedly.

"So in here we have two fan girls. Still better than the rest" A voice said coming from the door. "Wouldn't you agree Sirius?"

Lily turned towards the two boys giving them a weird sort of half smile, half glare. Both boys were taller than most first years and also really good looking. The first had short cropped jet black hair and hazel eyes while the second had longish dark brown hair.

"Certainly looks that way Jamsie boy" The boy named Sirius said. Sirius then took a seat across from Severus. The boy named James then took a seat next to Sirius.

Lily decided it would be a good time to introduce herself to the boys. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans" the girl said putting a smile on her face ", and this is my friend Severus"

Severus gave a small nervous wave to the boys. James smirked "I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black." Severus seemed to perk some interest at the name Sirius. "So what house are you guys planning to be in?" he asked.

Lily looked a bit confused at the boys. She didn't know anything about the different houses. "Umm houses?" She asked.

James cocked and eyebrow at the question "There are 4 houses which represent the 4 founders of the school" James said with his still cocked eyebrow "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Surely your parents would have told you about them"

"My parents aren't magical" Lily said simply looking a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry most of us aren't prejudice against that kind of thing" He told her with a sweet smile. "Now me, I come from a long line of Gryffindor's" James got up on the chair and flexed his muscles "Gryffindor, for the brave of heart" Then he slipped back down next to Sirius.

Lily giggled at the boys' actions "That doesn't sound too bad" Lily told them.

Severus glared at James, a feeling of jealousy rising up inside of him. "Well I'm probably going to be in Slytherin like the rest of my family. Same with you too isn't it Black?" he asked in a sort of icy tone.

"I'm hoping to break the trend Snivellus" he said almost spitting out the last word.

"Yeah, because who would want to be in Slytherin. Most of them turn out to be dark wizards just like the wizard they were named after" James said now having an arrogant smirk on his face "I mean come on Snivellus"

Lily's smile turned into a glare "That's enough" she said in a forceful tone making the two boys stop their taunting. "Now you have three choices. Choice one, you can stop being mean and have a pleasant conversation. Choice number two is that you can just shut your mouths and not saying anything. Then the last choice is that you get up and leave" She pointed to the door indicating that she rather the last choice. "Now choose."

Sirius shrugged and stood up hoping that James would soon follow. "As you wish my lady" James said with a mock flourish of his arms and a bow. James was smirking at the little girls spunk "See you around beautiful. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other" and with that both Sirius and James left the compartment.

"What gits" Lily mumbled as she pulled out _'Hogwarts: A history'_ and started to read.

Severus smiled at his friend "Thanks Lily" he said "I hope you don't have to see them again" He told her quietly and the girl just gave him a sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2 My Life Would Suck With You

Chapter 2 – Life Would Suck With You

The _Hogwarts Express_ arrived at the station after a few hours of travelling. Lily's watch had stopped about 3 hours ago and she was dressed in her first year robes an hour ago. Severus had also dressed in his robes at the same time Lily had.

Lily jumped off her seat excitedly. She couldn't wait to get into the castle and start to learn subjects that weren't Maths. She grabbed Severus by the hand and pulled him out of the train door and to the hustle and bustle of the train platform. She let go out his hand as she looked up at the castle in wonder.

"You know I think I'm going to like it here" She said turning to face Severus and a grin. The grin soon fell when James and Sirius walked past the two first years. "Or not" she mumbled quietly.

James turned around at the familiar voice "Oh its Rose Evans" James said with a smile.

"It's Lily actually" she hissed at him. "I would appreciate it if you left me alone Potter". Lily almost spat the last word.

"Well either way you're as beautiful as the flower you were named after" He said with another flourishing bow "See you in Gryffindor, Evans" James put emphasis on her last name. James and Sirius smirked to each other then moved to where the boats were loading in first years.

"Merlin I hope not" Lily exclaimed to Severus and he smiled at his best friend. His face fell once she said the next part hastily. "See them that is, I don't care what house I get in"

"Well I hope you get into Slytherin like me" Severus said to the small girl with a desperately hopeful look on his face. "Come on we better get to the boats before they all fill up and we have to travel in different boats"

Lily and Severus ran past the other first years pushing to the front. The red head took in the sights and smells that were passing her. She took in the green of the leaves and noticed there seemed to be a florescent glow about them that made each singular leaf look enchanted. Lily smiled as she got the smell of fresh pine and water dew.

The two children hopped into a boat. There were two other first years in the boat with them. Lily sat silently as she watched the other boats and their lights float across the lake.

Once they arrived at the castle Severus grabbed Lily's hand nervously and gave her a smile. He let go of her hand as soon as he saw James and Sirius talking to two other boys. One was tall, skinny and tired looking while the other was plump, nervous and scruffy. Severus then heard other voices next to him and turned towards them. Lily was standing there chatting with another girl and boy.

Severus kind of scowled at no one in particular. He heard laughing and looked up to the four boys. They were all looking at him with smirks on their faces. Severus just ignored them and waited patiently for the sorting to begin.

"Hey Sev" Lily said "This is Alice and Frank. They met on the train. I figured it's time to meet other friends" she said introducing the two other first years.

"Nice to meet you" he said "I'm Seve-" he was cut off by a tall witch in colourful robes. She had long black hair and a pointy hat.

"Hello first years and welcome to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Please enter the Great Hall for the sorting process. The house in which you get in will be somewhat your family for the next seven years." She said in a soft yet harsh tone that demanded respect. "I am Professor Hathaway and I am the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. Now come along children and for Merlin's sake try not to stray from the group"

The witch turned around and strode towards two huge wooden doors. The group of about 80 first years huddled together and walked in nervously.

Lily looked around at the roof. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. There were candles floating in what looked like the midnight sky. It even had bright sparkling stars which looked so real.

Lily looked back over to James and saw that he was looking at her. James gave her a flirtatious smile and winked at her. Lily scowled and shook her head at him then turned back to face the huge doors.


	3. Chapter 3 And The Sorting Begins

Chapter 3 – And The Sorting Begins

Lily stopped with the rest of the crowd. The graceful witch stepped forward and pointed to the hat which was sitting on a stool. "Once I call your name you will step up to the stool sit down and place the sorting hat on your head. Once the hat as made its decision there will be no swapping houses"

All the first years nodded silently. Scared from nerves and in case they got in the house they least wanted. Hathaway smiled widely at the nervous first years. "So let's get started" then she lifted a clip board "Attson, Kate" she called clearly and a small girl stepped up and put the hat on her head.

The hat wasn't on her head for very long when it shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" the girl smiled and ran off excitedly. The next few A's went on like that then the B's started.

"Beckforth, Alice" Professor Hathaway called and the girl who Lily was talking to earlier stepped up with confidence which Lily envied. Alice turned to the crowd and smiled as she sat on the chair. The hat was hardly on her head when it yelled "GRIFFINDOR!" Lily clapped along with the others.

Next up was Sirius Black. Lily noticed he didn't look as cocky as James but give him time and he will probably be just like him.

Sirius sat down on the stool and shoved the hat on his head. He seemed kind of defeated like he knew he was going to get into the house he didn't want to. The Slytherin's all had a smile on their face obviously thinking they were going to have another 'family' member. The hat seemed to take a while to decide but when it finally did it bellowed "GRIFFINDOR!"

Lily looked at the Slytherin table who looked completely surprised. Lily turned to Severus who was just as surprise and asked "Why is everyone surprised?"

"Students don't get sorted outside of their family's house. The Black family have been in Slytherin since just after Salazar himself." He explained in almost disbelief.

It was then that Lily noticed that no one was clapping except James and the other two he had met in the hall. Lily smiled and clapped loudly "Woah go Sirius!" she cheered. Everyone turned to her with quizzical looks Lily just shrugged and kept cheering. James turned to watch her with a thankful look on his face. Lily replied with a smile and noticed the whole Gryffindor table was cheering now as Sirius sat next to Alice.

A few other people got sorted while Lily waited patiently for her turn. Yells of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin rang out into the hall followed by loud cheers from the according table. Lily was glad they had just gotten to the E's.

"Evans, Lily" Professor Hathaway called. Severus clapped her on the back and pushed her out. She swallowed nervously and walked up to the stool slowly. She put the hat on her head tentatively. She just expected a shout but instead she got a whisper.

She jumped at the old husky voice that was whispering in her ears. "So we have a smart one. Yes, you will go far but where will I put you" It said kind of indecisively "You are smart like a Ravenclaw, yet loyal like a Hufflepuff. The weirdest is that I don't see any Slytherin in you. Yet one house is screaming inside you then the others so I guess it will have to be…" He stopped the whispering and bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table screamed with delight and she could tell Alice's voice of them all. She turned to look at Severus. He seemed distressed like he didn't know what he was going to do with himself. He could hardly look at her. She frowned but then her eyes found James' grinning face. She grimaced but walked happily over to the table and sat on the other side of Alice.

They blitzed through the other students quickly until they got to the P's. So far there was Sirius, Alice, Lily, Frank, James' new friend Remus, and another girl Lily befriended named Brook. They continued to watch to sorting process hoping for their other friends to join them.

"Pettigrew, Peter" Professor Hathaway called out and a chubby rat looking boy walked up to the stool quite clumsily. Lily recognized him as one of the other boys that James had been talking to along with Remus.

Peter sat on the stool and the hat looked like it was wrestling with itself. Lily wondered if it was whispering like it did for her. The sorting hat seemed to have taking longer than it did with even Sirius. "Gryffindor" it screamed through the halls frightening Lily who was letting her mind wander. The whole table cheered loudly and Peter sat next to Remus.

"Potter, James" Hathaway called and Lily held her breath. She didn't know why she did it but she couldn't let her breath out.

James walked up proudly and confidently Lily reluctantly also envied his confidence. James sat on the stool and found Lily's eyes. He smiled and the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!" and James jumped off the stool and made his way next to Sirius through the yelling crowd. James and Sirius high fived and fist bumped. Lily let out the breath she had involuntarily holding in.

Lily heard "Well done mate" from Lupin and Peter. James leaned in towards Lily with a cocky smile "So I guess we will be seeing each other around after all. You know we might as well just date. So what do you say Evans?"

Lily smiled sweetly at him "As much of an honour it would be I would have to say no" she told him just above a whisper "Just for the fact that you are a Jerk"

James shrugged "Oh well your loss" he told her with a flirty smile "I mean if you want to date Snivellus then obviously you under estimate yourself"

Lily looked at him confused "I don't want to date Severus. We are just friends. He's like the brother I never had. That would just be weird" Lily said the word 'date' as if it had left a bad taste in her mouth. The look she was pulling made James' smile widen. Lily decided now was the time to stop talking, plus Severus was about to be sorted.

Lily watched as her greasy haired best friend sat down on the stool. She smiled and gave him thumbs up. Severus gave her a small smile but turned away and went to place the hat on his head. Before it hit his head it sealed his fate to Slytherin. Lily watched him carefully and noticed that he was struggling between excited and disappointed. She didn't have much time to figure out why he was disappointment before he was swallowed into the Slytherin crowd.

Lily didn't pay attention to any of the other sorting's. She couldn't get the struggling Severus out of her head. The powerful voice of the headmaster snapped Lily out of her day dream.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he called above the noise "I am Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster. Let the feast begin" The head master swept his hands across the room and a feast appeared. There was every dinner food you can think of.

Severus was soon pushed out of her mind as she started eating. Lily could feel herself being watched. She was also full but she seemed to be able to keep eating.

After a while the dinner food disappeared and dessert appeared. Lily's eyes widened and she grabbed her favourite cookies and cream ice cream with caramel topping and whipped cream. Some people told her it was a weird combination but she didn't care, she liked it.

That's the way Lily always was. She didn't care what other thought of her, she just cared about herself and what she thought of herself.

The dessert disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. She wanted to know where it went and came from. She noted to ask someone about it. The whole table stood up and Lily looked around trying to find Alice. She spotted the small dark haired girl and walked over to her.

"Let's hope we are in a dorm together" Alice told her once Lily caught up. "I would hate to have some stuck up snob living with me"

Lily laughed with a slight snort then covered her mouth embarrassed. "Yeah and probably girls who spend hours in the bathroom so that you never get any time yourself"

Alice giggled at Lily "and girl who say 'like' and 'totally' maybe even throw in a 'seriously'" That made Lily chuckle hard. The girl's headed off with the crowd up the moving stair cases.


	4. Chapter 4 Hogwarts As We Know It

**Ok so I'd just like to admit to everyone now that i'm not the best writer and yes my chapters will probably be short.. I am willing to take any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism's that you guys may have, like maybe i'm not portraying the characters how you would see hem or something like that. Just please nothing fully out there and nasty that is not constructive at all..**

**And I am so so so so so sorry I have been completely MIA when it comes to uploading the chapters. I promise to try and get another one up by the end of the week I have just stated studying again so i'm going to be flat out. Anyway BTW while I was writing this I was listening to a few choice songs of mine which seem in my mind to fit in with the whole Marauder era thing..**

**Oh and I hope you all enjoy =] I know I enjoyed writing i**t

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Hogwarts as we know it**

It had been a few weeks since Lily had first come to Hogwarts and she loved it. The only problem was that she had hardly seen Severus since they had been sorted into different houses. The good thing was that she was roomed with Alice and two other girls named Kate and Abby. They got along great. None of them took too long in the bathroom and they could actually have intelligent conversations.

Lily was getting out of the bathroom after washing and drying her hair in about 15 minutes. That's all it took for her to get ready. She sported the natural look so it didn't take much work.

She left her long red hair hanging down and put a crimson red head band firmly on her head. She had applied a little eyeliner and was ready to tackle her day. Well she thought she was anyway.

Lately she couldn't shake off the feeling of being constantly watched. It happened when she was in the Great Hall, the Common Room or even in classes. It was the oddest thing. Being Lily she just shook it off as being paranoia and carried on with her day.

One the first year could be sure of was that every day would either start or end with a very loud and rambunctious reminder that James and Sirius were still at the school. Since Remus and Peter had joined the group the four trouble makers had started calling themselves the Marauders (a very accurate club name for them Lily would have to say since she grew up reading some of the Marauder comics). Lily couldn't believe the reaction they got from the rest of the school though.

If the four boys were spotted walking down the hall all the first and second years would move out of their way after a while some of the seventh years would start to do it. The red head thought that it was completely ridiculous and felt like calling them all bloody gits.

On her first day of potions class Lily was already up, showered, dressed and eating breakfast in the morning when she realised she had forgotten her text book up stairs. She cursed silently to herself as she looked at the huge clock. She didn't have very long to get up to her dorm and retrieve it.

Leaving her breakfast half-finished on the table she grabbed her bag and jogged out of the great hall only to realise what she had ran into. The first years were parting again at the site of the four boys. Lily rolled her eyes and decided she didn't have time for this today. She walked with a brisk pace right through the middle of the parting. Yes, she was getting stares and no, she did not care at that point of time.

The four boys kept walking forward. James smiled knowing what who was coming. Sirius turned a sly smile to look at his best mate. "So Evans, finally decided to review the offer I made you our first night here?" Potter asked raising a cocky eye brow.

"Potter!" She spat scathingly at him "I really don't have time for your attempts to win me over this morning." Lily said as she kept walking through. She paused at the foot of the stairs and turned towards James. "And I know it was you who hexed Severus the other day. He didn't even have his wand out, and hell he wasn't even looking in your direction."

James smiled arrogantly "So is that a yes?" he asked raising a mocking eyebrow.

"That's a not-even-if-hell-freezes-over" Lilly said matter-of-factly then turned on her hell and marched away leaving everyone dumbfounded. Except of course James who was wearing a rather proud smirk upon his lips.

Lily, with her book, had just made it to Potions when Professor Slughorn walked in bumbling about with parchment and quills. Lily quickly got ready to start taking notes sure there would be no practical work on their first ever day in potions. This was one of very few times that Lily was actually wrong.

"Right! I say we should dive right into it. I shall partner you up so that you can show me that you newbies can master at least the simplest of potions" Slughorn said with a triumphant smile. "Potter and Black, you guys are together"

"Hear that Sirius? We're together" James announced grinning wide.

"But sir we haven't even been on a date yet" Sirius chimed.

Lily rolled her eyes and waited until she found out who she was paired with. "Attson and Pettigrew please find a bench"

"Or a room" Sirius suggested winking that the pair.

"Merlins Sake, another comment from you Mr Black and I'll take points" Slughorn threatened, "Evans and Lupin" He didn't add anything else in case he fuelled the fire even more. "Attson and Snape".

Lily tuned out after Snape's name was called. For once she had hoped that just maybe she would be paired up with her best friend. Unfortunately she never had fate on her side.

Once all the names had been called out she moved to where Pettigrew had abandoned his seat next to Remus for the one next to Kate.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans" Lily introduced herself with a bright smile. She thought that made if she sounds optimistic it might actually cheer her up.

"Remus Lupin" the tired pale boy said holding out his hand. '_well at least he seems pleasant enough'_Lily thought.

"So how'd you get in with the Marauders?" Lily asked the quiet boy as she shook his hand.

"Why do you want to join?" he lightly teased her and Lily smiled.

"Never mind I figured it out" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Ok all jokes aside. Well maybe not all-" Lily smiled again "-James and Sirius sat in the boat with me and Peter and I guess we just started joking and mucking about" Remus kind of shrugged "I had my doubts about them when Sirius tackled James into the freezing cold water and went in himself but I guess I just instantly had a feeling that they were going to be really good friends for me"

"Hmm" was all the came out until a few seconds later "Interesting. I was actually starting to believe that they might be normal until you mentioned the wrestling"

Remus and Lily both laughed and their conversation went on like this for the rest of the lesson. One saying something and then they'd both laugh. They got a few glances their way but they pretended they were just jealous of the stimulating and intelligent conversation they were having about how Remus almost blew up a house when he was just finding out he could use magic.

As the class ended and Lily started to pack up her books she looked over to Remus to say good bye when she noticed he wanted to tell her something "Yes Remus?" Lily asked his a friendly smile.

"I.. umm.. just wanted to tell you sorry for how James acted in the hallway. It wasn't very nice of him to hold you up from whatever you needed to do" Remus said solemnly.

"I appreciate it but it's not your fault. Potter should be the one apologizing not you. So just don't worry about it. We are all good" she reasoned with him and he nodded in reply. "Bye Remus see you in class after lunch"

"Yeah, bye Lily" Remus said smiling as he left the room.

Sev came running up to Lily with a smile on his face "You wanna hang at the lake for lunch? I have a spot in the shade because I know how easily you burn" he asked Lily and she smiled back at him not saying a words because that was one of those smiles that says then-why-are-we-still-standing-here.

* * *

**Just a thought.. but I think Snape could of gotten in with Lily just for a little if he hadn't gone all you-defended-me-so-now-i'm-going-to-insult-you on her butt.. Or if they had actually stayed close friends throughout the years.. but hey that Snape for ya =]**

**I am not going to make a whole chapter about what happens at the lake because I think it would just be really pointless and boring.. I just added that on the end so that Snape and Lily could have some friend time.. I'm actually thinking of time skipping it 1-2 months.. Let me know in the next few days whether I should or not.. Or maybe I could actually put in a fight between Lily and Severus.. Maybe like a beginning-of-the-end-thing.. anyway let me know =] If not I'm just gonna time skip..**

**Anyway.. just remember.. another chapter in about 7 days =]**


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning Of The End

**So sorry that this chapter is almost a week late. I have been really sick and have been having complete mind blanks. Well here it is anyway.. and I am hoping to get the next one up in 2-3 days just to apologise for this one being so late.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Beginning Of The End**

Lily and Severus walked silently down to the lake. It was sunny outside and the glare off the water was actually very beautiful. After a few minutes Lily couldn't stand the silence any longer "So made any Slytherin friends?" Lily asked Sev cautiously. She didn't know why she sounded so tentative.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Lily's voice. "Well there are a couple of guys. You know Mulciber and Avery?" The greasy haired boy asked his best friend. When Lily pursed her lips into a hard line to stop herself from saying anything she'll regret, Snape rolled his eyes "They are really nice to me and I think they will be good for me."

They finally arrived at the lake and sat down "They just creep me out, that's all" Lily told him "There's just something about them that makes me not like them, but if you trust them then I guess I can too". She let out a sigh and stared out across the lake.

Severus smiled at Lily then looked across the lake as well "So what about you?" he asked then continued when he felt Lily give him a confused look "Met any new friends?"

"Oh right" Lily said with a smile "Well my 3 roommates are really nice. You already met Alice, there's also Kate and Abby, I think you'd like them too. They are really nice" She looked over and saw him smiling. "Oh and today in potions I think I actually became friends with Remus Lupin. He is funny and it was actually a good conversation we had" She saw doubt, sadness and anger cross Severus's face one straight after another. He then relaxed his features to talk to her.

"I don't think he'd be a very good friend for you" Severus said in a humble fashion "He's a Marauder and he was probably just acting nice"

"He is nice Sev. He is probably the nicest of them all" Lily said defensively.

"I don 't want you to hang around him" Severus said struggling to keep his voice even "I don't even think you should speak to him"

Lily snapped at his comments "You know what? You haven't been around too much for me, probably hanging around with Mulciber and Avery. Two people who I don't think you should be hanging around with but I'm not going to say anything because you are happy. I will hang out with whoever I want"

She took a deep breathe but it wasn't enough to calm her "I have a great sense of character and I trust my instincts u when I think that Remus is a generally nice guy" She finally calmed herself "And if you don't want me to be happy like I want you to be happy then you aren't living up to the friend I thought you were."

There was deafening silence for a few minutes before Severus finally let out a defeated sigh "If you are happy then I guess I can try to be happy too" he said then gave a small very strained smile. Lily beamed at him then jumped up.

"Time for class" she said excitedly as she waited for Severus to get up then ran off for the castle. 

* * *

Since Lily arrived at Hogwarts two months ago she really thought she knew how the school ran. The teachers slammed the students with homework and assignments while all the students struggled to finish them all. The Marauders were in full swing already with detentions almost every day. Lily had finally realised that she will never make the Quidditch team, or even fly again for that matter.

It shouldn't have been a surprise that one afternoon while walking from DADA to Transfiguration the Marauders struck again.

Lily was walking through the halls after exiting the Defence against the Dark Arts room when she knew it was going to happen. She had seen so many of the Marauders prank's that she should have seen the signs earlier. There was no yelling or joking as the student hustled and bustled to their next class. When she realised however, it was too late.

Lily looked around at the quietly chattering students and tried to get out of that part of the hall before it was too late. She was just about to make it too until a hundred paint balloons fell from the roof covering every student with yellow and red paint that could not be vanished by any spells. Lily got the worst of it. There wasn't a single fraction of her robes and hair that wasn't covered in paint. All the students were looking around, some looking impressed and some deeply angered. Lily spotted the laughing faces of James Potter and Sirius Black, they were standing next to a solemn looking Peter and Remus.

Lily took a deep breath and stomped over to where the four boys were standing "POTTER!" she screamed. Everyone turned to look at her and Remus was wide eyed as he tried to get James to apologise. "You are an arrogant git Potter. You are a bullying toerag and if you don't watch yourself you are going to get exactly what you deserve"

James opened his mouth to speak but Lily held up her hand "If you had any string of decency you would apologise for every single prank you have ever done, or even better not do any more of these stupid pranks, but, you won't stop will you?" she asked him.

James raised an eye brow at her as if saying as if. "That's what I thought. I knew you wouldn't be able to stop being an arrogant git long enough to know that you are hurting people. You may think you're funny but you not, you are a selfish prick who can't help but hurt people." Then she turned and stormed off angrily muttering other insults under her breath.

Remus looked at James who just sat there with his mouth gaping and not being able to say a word. Remus just shook his head and walked off after Lily trying to apologise to her.

* * *

**Like I said.. I'm so sorry and I know this chapter isn't the best. I decide to join my two idea together into one chapter.. anyway like I said, this is basically the beginning of the end for Lily and Snapes friendship =]**


	6. Chapter 6 Friends and Other Things

**AN: So sorry I have been so slack with updating. And so sorry this chapter is pretty basic but I have been working a lot and with my studies. It's hard to write when you have no time.. So sorry again and my next one will be up in about two weeks.. It will go straight to when Lily goes back to Hoggies and then a time skip halfway through to her third year.. Again I am sorry**

Disclaimer: I am only interpreting off what the wonderful JK Rowling has written 

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Friends and Other things**

Another 3 months spent at Hogwarts and nothing had really changed. Since Lily and Severus had fought they had only really hung out together every fortnight or so and they sessions were getting further and further away.

Lily was getting ready to head home for Christmas. She missed her mother and her father. She had been writing to them constantly but it wasn't the same as actually being at home. She missed the smell of her mother's cooking and the whining sound of her sister's voice.

She packed her stuff with a smile on her face. She hadn't been bothered by Potter since she had yelled at him over the stupid paint prank, which made her even happier. Hogwarts had been good to her. Lily had made so many friends and so far her grades were perfect. As she closed up her small suitcase she was taking home for the summer she could almost hear her sister's whining and the smell of her mother's homemade cookies.

Entering the common room with bag in toe she said goodbye to Alice with a massive hug and wished her luck on her stay at the school. "Now don't have too much fun without me, and when I get back I want to hear all about the new gossip that goes on."

"Oh, you know I won't be able to keep quiet about it at all" Alice chimed in a calm voice, which made Lily laugh.

The Chorus of Laughter was soon cut off however by the entry of the marauders. Lily let out a small sigh at the sight of James and Sirius.

"Have a great Christmas Remus, don't let these guys get you into too much trouble" Lily joked giving Remus a hug goodbye. "Oh and be sure to write"

"I will write every week letting you know of my boring time at home" Remus told her with a smile.

"Oh, Evans I didn't know you wanted me to write to you" James said with a smile "But don't worry I will write to you every Wednesday"

Lily grimaced and walked out the common room door hoping that for Merlin's sake that James didn't write.

Sitting in her room with nothing but her book shelf to keep her company. Her sister hadn't spoken a word to her in the two days she had been home and she was already missing Hogwarts and the joy it brought her.

It was a Wednesday sunny afternoon and Lily had nothing to do. Her parents were out at some meeting and her sister was downstairs ignoring her. She felt her spirits lift when she heard the screeching of an owl. Hopefully it was Alice replying to her letter about the horrible time she was having.

Lily quickly opened the window and let an unfamiliar owl fly through landing on her desk. It promptly dropped the letter it had been carrying and took off once again. It wasn't Alice's owl Juicy. Lily looked over to her owl Marny and noticed she was staring after the unfamiliar owl.

Quickly picking up the letter and untying, she was desperate to find out who else would have owled her. It read:

_Evans,  
I hope you weren't too freaked out by my owl Hermy who you probably have never seen before, but it is Wednesday after all and I promised to write every Wednesday._

How has been your two days of being home? I know how excited you were to go.

Anyway, Sirius is living in our guest house since he really doesn't want to go home. The whole 'why aren't you in Slytherin?' thing came up and he basically ran away.

Reply to me when you have time.

Potter

Lily stared incredulously down at the parchment. He actually wrote? What the hell? He was serious?

Lily crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in her bin. She wasn't going to reply and she most certainly wasn't going to tell him all about her problems with her sister.

As the Christmas break drew on Lily received owls from Alice every week updating her on the new couples in the school and who had the dirty secrets, Remus owled her about his home life and his adventures with the boys, and James, much to Lily's dismay, kept owling her every Wednesday, updating her on him and Sirius even after she never replied. 

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me if you like it because I'm not hearing anything from you guys and I am starting to worry that it's not that good..**

Remember 2 WEEKS!


	7. Chapter 7 The Summers Over

**Disclaimer: Borrowed from the amazing JK Rowling.. I only own the characters I made up**

**In this chapter you will see James softer side because I am sick of writing him up to be an ass.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Summer Is Over**

Lily arrived back to Hogwarts sad, angry and depressed. Her whole holidays consisted of her sitting in her room with her music on so that she could drown out her sister's constant taunts and snide comments. She had a lot of time to write to everyone back at school. Everyone except James Potter, that boy was the bane of her existence. Every Wednesday afternoon Lily would receive an owl from him telling her of his adventures.

As she walked into the great hall for the first time all summer she smiled to herself. Alice waved down her best friend and sure enough Lily trotted over to where she was sitting and found the seat next to her empty. "So how were your holidays?" Alice asked her with a small nervous smile knowing what was coming.

"I told you it all in my letters; annoying sister, absent parents, and owls from James at the same time every Wednesday. I stopped reading them after the second one flew through my window." Lily said in a lazy tone while Alice chuckled. "How was Hogwarts in me absence?" Lily asked her with a smirk.

"So boring, you would never believe how much it sucked and how much I missed my best friend," Alice told her as she wrapped her arms around the small Gryffindor.

"Aww you missed Kate that much?" Lily asked her with a chuckle.

"No, you nimwit I meant you," Alice chuckled again, "my red head friend."

"Oh, of course" Lily rolled her eyes then caught sight of the marauders and frowned. "Let's get out of here now," Lily moaned. Alice let out a soft giggle but got out of her seat and grabbed Lily's hand leading her out of the hall.

"You can't hide from me forever Evans" James called out "Your love for me will guide you to my side every time"

Lily rolled her eyes again and kept walking as she shot "Keep dreaming" back at him.

Lily could almost see the smirk on James face without even having to look at him "Every night beautiful"

Lily sat alone in the common room studying once again for potions. She loved potions, it was her best subject and Professor Slughorn seemed to take an instant liking to her.

The Gryffindor was so enthralled in her essay that she hardly noticed another presence enter the fire lit common room. Lily turned to see a figure behind the sofa. She jumped and almost fell off the seat. She had to put her hand on the ground before she whacked her head on the table. "Potter! You scared her half to death" She screamed at him in a harsh tone.

James stepped into the light of the fire and snickered "If you died then a little piece of me would die along with you" he told her faking a sob then cracking a smile. James sat down on the sofa next to the red head and took the parchment she was writing on.

"Oh, potions, I'm surprised you're not finished already considering that I have" he said reading over her essay.

Lily scoffed "As if you are finished" she hissed and ripped the paper from his hands, "and this is mine so stop reading it"

"You have no faith in me Evans" James said mock offended as he got up "You are a smart girl though. Put a lot of good points in your essay that I missed."

Lily blushed when he called her smart but didn't let him see it. She returned to her paper in silence pondering over whether she made the wrong judgement over James character. Lily quickly shook it off though remembering all the pranks that the git had pulled.

It was time for another Charms class, Lily was improving in the class. At first she was a little sceptical but now she could pull off most of the spells with ease.

Walking to class Lily heard murmuring. She followed the sounds carefully trying to be as quiet as she could. The normally clumsy Lily was surprised at herself and how quiet as she was being. It made her a little proud.

As she rounded a corner she only peeked, not wanting to be seen by the people talking. Her eyes immediately landed on James then she followed down his arm to see that she was resting his hand on Sirius Blacks shoulder. Sirius Black was slumped over with his head in his hands as if he was upset about something.

"I'm sure they'll come around mate, they're family, they can't hate you" James told his best friend "plus you know me parent's think of you as one of their sons already. They love you, and I love you, in a friend way of course!"

Sirius seemed to snicker at his friend's last comment, but even the laugh sounded a little off. "Thanks James, now let's get to class before Professor Flitwick notices" The shaggy haired boy said before getting up and pushing James towards class.

Lily quickly went back around the corner and waited until she was sure they had left. The Gryffindor walked to class in a hurry, again questioning everything she knew about James Potter.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys.. Work has just been really busy.. I am in a writing mood so you may get another chapter tomorrow if the inspiration stays with me.. Please Review.. I just wanted to show James softer side because we all know he has one.. Thank you to all my readers.. I couldn't keep writing without seeing the Traffic Stats**


End file.
